


Sunset's Tumblr Prompts, vol. 2

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: (this can be said of many ygo characters), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Dark Signer AU, Dark Signer Yusei, Drabbles, Fluff, Getting Together, Hair Brushing, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiba is So Done, Kinda, Love Confessions, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Modern Setting, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, awkward nerds, established relationships - Freeform, post-dsod, utter crack, zoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: More prompts sent to my ask on my Tumblr (also ifwegettherebysunset) :D as with the previous prompt work, ships are put into the chapter titles.
Relationships: Atem/Fudou Yuusei, Atem/Kaiba Seto, Atem/Mahaado | Mahad, Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei, Fudou Yuusei/Fujiki Yuusaku, Fudou Yuusei/Kiryuu Kyousuke, Fudou Yuusei/Yami Yuugi, Fudou Yuusei/Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 111





	1. Hackershipping: "Listen, If You Don't, I Will"

**Author's Note:**

> the previous work was gettin hella crowded with tags to I was like, yeah, let's just uhhhhhhh open a new one
> 
> you ever feel so stressed it's like your brain represses your emotions? That's me rn with finals. But a new friend kindly sent a prompt when I sent out a post asking for them.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Anonymous (known as Crow Nonny by request) said:  
> Hackershipping prompt where Yusei and Yusaku want to confess to each other, and maybe ask their friends to help, and maybe end up doing something kinda silly, but it all works out cause they love each other? Just something kinda funny and fluffy.

Personality-wise, they're very alike.

Among their vast group, they're the quiet ones. It's what made them fast friends. What's more, their computer skills are on equal footing. More than once, Crow's wandered downstairs to find them working together without speaking.

It's that very reason Yusei's sure Yusaku won't respond well if he suddenly told him about his feelings.

Since she found out, Aki's been joking about how amazing it is that Yusei, of all people, realized he liked someone. "I'd hinted for years, and you never got it!" she says.

Meaning, Yusaku won't get it either.

Barring that, Yusei just doesn't want to ruin what they have. When Yusaku came to Neo Domino, his friend made it abundantly clear that he was there to work through the grief of losing his partner. Late one night, Yusaku had admitted that Yusei had helped him with that. If Yusei confessed, it would hang over them.

No. He's happily Yusaku's friend.

* * *

"What are you, a trope?" Crow snaps when Yusei tells him all this on face chat.

"He's my friend," Yusei repeats.

"Yeah, and he likes you too. _Yu_ sei," he says incredulously, "don't tell me you're still that blind?"

Yusei continues staring.

" _Ugh_. And here I thought you'd made progress. Listen, Yusei—"

* * *

"—if you don't, I will," Kusanagi declares.

"No you won't!" Yusaku cries from his table.

Kusanagi smiles genially at his grill. "Guess you'd better do it, then."

Yusaku glares at his hot dog. "Whatever. It's not like he'll believe you."

"I think he will. You underestimate him, Yusaku."

"I'm not underestimating him. I just know him." Better than he'd thought he would. It's just so easy, spending time with Yusei.

Fuck sake. He's not sixteen anymore.

Kusanagi sighs loudly. "Let's go over a list then, shall we? Yes, I came prepared," he tells Yusaku's scowl. "One: you two have a natural synergy. We can work together brilliantly, Yusaku, but even you have to admit you're openly warm towards him.

"Two: he can keep up with you. That in itself is worth noting, and you clearly enjoy when he matches you code for code. Remember how you improved Fortune's torque? Exactly.

"Three, and most important." Kusanagi looks Yusaku in the eye. "He makes you smile."

Yusaku falters.

Softly, Kusanagi says, "I haven't seen you smile since Ai disappeared."

Yusaku swallows and turns away.

"And when you smile, he smiles. Very nicely, I might add."

"...what's the point anyway? When we go back to Den City, it'll be—"

"Yusaku, I literally drove us here. That can't be your best excuse."

"I've already given that. And it's not an excuse, it's an explanation."

Kusanagi huffs and doesn't reply. After a few minutes of nothing but Neo Domino filling the silence, Yusaku finishes his hot dog with looser shoulders.

Then: "Hey, Yusei! How's it going?"

Choking, Yusaku whirls in his seat to find Kusanagi on the phone.

"I was just wondering if you had time to look at my grill. It's been making strange clunking noises. Ah, perfect! Yeah, same spot as yesterday. Thank you!" Kusanagi hangs up and cheerfully says, "Yusei's on his way."

Yusaku glares holes in his head.

* * *

The moment Yusei enters the square Kusanagi's set up in, he knows there's no problem with the grill.

"Are you okay?" he asks Yusaku, who's sitting hunched at one of the tables, red in the face.

"Yeah," Yusaku replies shortly.

Kusanagi, on the other hand, looks very pleased with himself. "Hello, Yusei! Turns out the problem was just grease build up. Sorry to drag you out!"

Kusanagi is not the type to let grease build up. There definitely wasn't a problem. Which means something's going on with Yusaku.

"It's alright. I needed a break."

"Unlike you to realize that."

Yusei gives him a half-smile and sits across from Yusaku. He takes his laptop from his bag, prepared to wait until Yusaku's ready to talk.

"What happened to your break?" Kusanagi teases.

"This isn't related to Fortune."

Yusaku perks up slightly. "Something new?"

Yusei grunts. "Just some avatar mods. Jack claims I need them since I joined Link VRAINS."

"Why?"

"Whenever we meet there, he says I don't have enough flair."

Yusaku looks severely unimpressed. "Your skill as a duelist should be enough."

Yusei smiles at the compliment and resolutely does not tell Yusaku how Jack also said _even your boyfriend has that bright hair_. "Still. I'll add something."

"...if you're going to, might as well make it based on Stardust."

"Oh. Good idea."

After a few minutes, Yusaku wanders to Yusei's side to look.

"Mm. That's good. What about this?"

Yusei freely moves aside for Yusaku to type.

He brightens. "That's amazing!"

Yusaku smiles at the screen.

"Yusei," Kusanagi calls, "I almost forgot to mention—"

"That you're heading to a different spot?" Yusaku says loudly, "I'll help move the tables."

Yusei looks between them. He's never seen Kusanagi smirk like that.

"Now, Yusaku. It's an important—"

"Moving your truck? It's fine, Kusanagi. I've helped you before."

Yusaku's phone rings before Kusanagi can reply. Glaring him down, Yusaku answers it.

"Hello? Oh. Hello, Crow."

Yusei goes rigid.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, Yusei's here. Did you want to speak to him?"

"Must be about his D-Wheel upgrades," Yusei says quickly. Yusaku blinks owlishly as he snatches the phone, hand still poised by his ear. " _Crow_."

_"Ah, Yusei! Just doing what I said I'd do."_

"Don't tell me he's in on it too," Kusanagi says.

"In on what?" Yusei asks.

_"Oh, that must be Kusanagi! I knew it! What'd I tell you?"_

"Tell me what? Crow—"

_"Oh for fu—_ Yusaku likes you _!"_ Crow shouts.

The phone ends up a foot from Yusei's ear. There's no way Yusaku hadn't heard.

Yusei is ready with an excuse.

Yusaku is almost purple.

Yusaku is also not confused. Or saying no.

Yusei is turning purple.

Kusanagi grins. "See?"

* * *

One: Crow, Yusei's close friend, also knows.

Two: Yusei looked unsettled when Crow yelled.

Three: Yusaku can hide his expression, but not the ridiculous blush, and Yusei—

Well.

Conclusion: Ai had been right about how blind Yusaku could be. Also, he has no idea how to kiss.

He tries anyway. It helps that Yusei meets him halfway, fumbling to put the phone down so he can hold his face. Yusaku white-knuckles his jacket.

Yusei knows how to kiss. At least, it feels nice. Warm and safe, just like Yusei.

He never thought—not when Ai—

They pull back and stare at each other like in the movies. Yusei's eyes are shining. Yusaku wonders what his look like.

Doesn't matter. He kisses him again.

Kusanagi answers his phone on the first ring. "Hey, Crow. Yes. Yes they are."


	2. Toolshipping: Leroux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> autumneagle said: How about Toolshipping exploring an abandoned Opera house (or an old abandoned library)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to my buddy for giving me the idea! I was going to put this in a separate work, but I thought this could be a work to keep the creative juices flowing after a break. Plus tbh it felt wrong putting a prompt fill into another work.
> 
> I was so, SO tempted to do a heckin Phantom of the Opera au with that haunted opera house. But I'm not in an angsty mood and it would come out as forced I think. Listen, I don't edit anything I post, people ayy lmao. However, I did apply PotO. The book, anyway.

It's made to look like a mini Parisian opera house a little ways from the Wack-a-Mole. The coordinators stuck "Leroux" above the ornate double doors in well-crafted calligraphy, lit by two small lights below it. With, of course, a white mask above the words.

Organ music lilts over the line from speakers stuck to the corners of the awnings protecting the crowd from the light drizzle. The effect's put off a bit by the amusement park's chatter and thunderous coasters. Yusei smells the dampness from the dug-in moat around Leroux as well as cotton candy. He prefers Bruno's deodorant and pizza breath snug against him, sweaty hand gripped tightly in his.

"This is supposed to be one of the scariest ones," Bruno says excitedly, making Yusei smile.

"Worse than the factory?" Yusei asks, meaning the attraction they'd visited before this. That had been filled with tattered zombies and chainsaws revving over Bruno's screaming.

Bruno laughs, hunching slightly. "Well. Hopefully not."

Yusei straightens his gray t-shirt with his free hand. The fit's a little off, and he's not used to new clothes or v-necks. Crow had insisted on black jeans and regular sneakers too, which feel just as strange. But comfortable, if a little chilly with the sudden cold.

"Where are Crow and Jack?" Bruno asks.

Yusei takes out his phone. Crow replies to his text with a selfie, Jack brooding in the background. "Corn maze."

Bruno scrambles to get his map from his back pocket. It's awkward trying to open it with one hand, but he won't let go of Yusei's. Yusei curls a little around the fluttering in his gut.

"Ah, they're so far ahead!" Bruno whines, seeing the special Halloween Haunt map. A trail of jack-o'-lanterns leads through the park. The corn maze is the second to last attraction.

"We'll catch up," Yusei says.

"Yeah." Bruno grins. "We're having fun, anyway!"

"Yeah."

They're almost to the front. Yusei can hear the well-dressed attendant in front of the gate leading down a cobble path. The usual: don't touch the actors, actors won't touch you. They're dedicated to the rasping voice and clawed hands.

"Are you cold?" Bruno asks.

Yusei shakes his head. Bruno makes a displeased noise and takes off his jacket. "Bruno, you don't—"

"I want to." Reluctantly, Yusei takes the jacket. "There we go."

It's warmer than it should be. Yusei pulls it closer around him.

" _Bienvenue_ ," the attendant bids them in a surprisingly adept accent, "Welcome. We have been dying to have you at our show." Bruno's bouncing on his toes. "But we have a strict set of rules here at Leroux! There is to be _no contact_ with our _special_ actors. The great beyond is a fickle thing, _mes amis,_ and should not be touched by living hands."

"We understand," Yusei replies.

"And!" the attendant snaps up a powdered finger. "Absolutely _no_ photography! The shadows within will be released by such foolishness, and we will all be in _grave danger_."

"Of course!" Bruno chirps.

The attendant grins. With a sweeping gesture, he says, "Then please, enjoy our show."

The gate opens by itself with an exaggerated creak. Yusei suspects the attendant has a button to press with his foot, hidden by his cloak.

Bruno tugs him by the hand. Two statues bracket the doors, holding up the sign. Ghostly singing comes from them as the doors open.

The first room is nothing but a dark wall with a passage written in multiple languages illuminated by watery lights. The first is in French: 

_"Le fantôme de l'Opéra a existé. Ce ne fut point, comme on l'a cru longtemps, une inspiration d'artistes, une superstition de directeurs, la création falote des cervelles excitées de ces demoiselles du corps de ballet, de leurs mères, des ouvreuses, des employés du vestiaire et de la concierge. Oui, il a existé..."_

"You think it'll be like the musical?" Bruno asks as they turn right, where the corridor leads.

"I haven't seen it."

"Me neither."

The dark corridor ends in a left turn, opening to a dressing-room. Yusei sees his reflection in a boudoir mirror, as well as an actress as she weeps into her hands. Her blonde curls tremble to her waist, brushing against an artfully tattered white gown.

She gasps, and freezes.

"Oh no," Bruno mutters.

She's in their faces, crying blood. "Leave!" she cries, "Leave, or you'll never escape!"

Bruno staggers until his back is against the wall. Yusei hides a smile in his fist.

Seeing Yusei's amusement, the actress throws herself before him, ruined fingernails half a foot from him. "He's here! _He's here_!"

Bruno drags Yusei onward, leaving the woman to scream and scream.

The next room seems to be an orchestra pit. Cobwebs cover instruments and music stands. Frantic music plays from hidden speakers.

A body drops in front of them. Bruno yelps. Yusei barely catches him in time.

"S-sorry!" Bruno squeaks.

Yusei tries to keep the smirk from his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Help...me..." the body groans.

"Fine!" Bruno replies. They don't stay in the room much longer.

Yusei's laugh is thankfully unheard.

* * *

Ballet dancers with torn and bruised throats dance in the next room. Mirrors line the walls, but for the one across from them where a door is wedged between, adding to the uncanny effect. Yusei catches his reflection again. He looks at Bruno's and schools his face as Bruno's eyes go comically wide.

The dancers twirl closer.

"Uh," Bruno says.

Closer.

" _No_!" Bruno cries.

The dancers begin whispering. Yusei can't understand them. They follow closer, closer, closer.

Yusei navigates them through the throng. The actresses expertly weave their hive so they don't touch. Bruno clings to him.

Sudden, terrible quiet greets them in the next room.

They're standing at the top of a set of an amphitheater's subtly lit stairs. Far above, or what seems to be far above, is a chandelier. At the bottom are closed red curtains.

"The stage," Bruno hisses.

Yusei strokes his hand with his thumb and takes the first step.

Drums pound.

Step-pound. Step-pound.

"Where's the door?" Bruno demands, whipping his head around.

"Probably behind the curtains," Yusei replies.

"How are you so _calm_?!"

A music box begins to play once they're off the stairs. It's not something from the _Phantom_ musical, as far as Yusei can tell. He'd only heard snatches of it in a trailer when a movie adaptation came out.

The curtain shudders. A sweet soprano vibrates through, singing what Yusei can only assume is Italian.

Bruno jumps as the stage is abruptly revealed. A soprano hangs limply from thick ropes, painted lips open and dripping with blood. The voice seems to come from her, but she doesn't move or breathe. A dummy.

"No," Bruno says, "no, no, no, no."

The wall slides slowly apart, pushed by spindly grey fingers. In the dark, a white mask gleams.

"There's the door," Yusei says, pointing to the left.

Two actors jump out, necks caught in nooses. "Help us!"

Bruno's scream hurts Yusei's ears.

* * *

Another room of mirrors. This time, however, there are plastic trees dotting it. A single noose hangs from one of them, worn to threads. A violin croons from someplace unknown, notes disjointed.

Yusei looks up. The mask looms through a small rectangular window. Bruno follows his gaze and groans.

Two lights fade in, pointed at the floor before two mirrors. One the left, _Scorpion_. On the right, _Grasshopper_.

"Choose me," a terrible, deep voice snarls, "or death."

A clock starts to tick.

"A puzzle," Yusei says, pleasantly surprised.

"The scorpion appeared first," Bruno says, shaky and readily latching to the distraction, "And he said to choose him first...?"

"Or maybe it's the opposite."

"Whoa, whoa! Don't let go!"

Yusei kisses his cheek and lets go. Cautiously, he approaches _Grasshopper_.

Screams build the closer he gets, terrified amid what sounds like flames and maniacal laughter.

He side-steps to _Scorpion_. Everything but the laughter fades, including the tick, tock, tick, tock.

Incredibly simple, but it was a puzzle. Pretty cool for an attraction like this.

Bruno grabs his hand again. Yusei squeezes reassuringly and reaches for the mirror.

Wheezing sounds behind them.

Some of them are water-logged and dripping. Most of them look shriveled and dried out, licking their lips as if they're thirsty. All of them have their heads tilted to the side, exposing bruised throats. The noose swings on a cold gust.

Bruno scrambles for the mirror's edge. The lights click off, and the hidden door swings open.

One of the actors accidentally brush the edge of Bruno's jacket. Yusei shudders.

* * *

"Oh!" Bruno cries in relief as delighted screams and coasters greet them. "We made it! We made it."

He turns to Yusei's smile. "You were laughing the whole time! _Again_!"

He's trying to sound irritated, but he's smiling too.

Yusei kisses him. It's nice to kiss someone just because he can. "Want to take a break?"

Bruno laughs and pulls him to the crowd. "Not a chance!"


	3. Treasonshipping: Dark Signer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I saw your fic and I wanted to add a request...Treasonshipping but with either Dark Signer Yusei x DSKiryu...I just want some Treasonshipping stuff
> 
> [there were other suggestions in this prompt, but the DS is what I decided to go with]

Kiryu enters the hideout and sees Yusei leaning against one of the tables.

He doesn't have a heartbeat, but he's pretty fucking sure something in his chest breaks his ribs.

Yusei's eyes are black. Ice blue glows in the middle, eerie. A monster in the candlelit dark.

" _How_?" Kiryu snarls.

Yusei pushes off. The Hummingbird drums on his arm. "I told you: I didn't sell you out."

Kiryu shudders. "No fucking way."

Yusei takes a step. "I punched the officer. He didn't like it."

"Fuck off!"

"He shot me. I didn't make it to prison."

Kiryu's back hits the door. "That's impossible!"

Yusei's toes bump his. "I thought of nothing else but you. I don't care what the Immortals want. I told you, I always told you: you're what matters."

It's the most he's said in one go, and Kiryu can't. Can't _fucking handle it_. Because there's no fucking way the reason he clawed his way out of the void was _wrong_.

But Yusei is there, staring at him. His expression hasn't changed, but his eyes.

"I've come back for you," he says, and Kiryu—

Kiryu believes him.

The kiss is desperate, biting. Yusei has a ferocity he didn't before. When he was alive.

He's dead. They're both—

The Giant chokes his veins, and he realizes. They're _here_. Both of them. Yusei's on his side, was always on his side, and he was foolish to doubt him.

When they part, Kiryu grins. Yusei's quiet smile answers him.

"They will pay," Kiryu hisses.

"Yes," Yusei murmurs, "They will."


	4. Synchroshipping: 420 Play It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> It's 3 am and Atem is badly playing "My heart will go on" on a child's recorder at Yusei's window and Yugi is there too because Atem somehow dragged him into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just crack dude just straight up crack. Or not so straight ayy lmao
> 
> also this takes place in a college/university au but that's barely touched on

>>Yugi (03:00)  
I AM SO SORRY

Yusei blinks at the text, paused over his keyboard.

>>What happened? Are you okay?

>>I'M JUST REALLY SORRY I'M TRYING TO STOP HIM BUT HE'S SO FAST  
>>AND WAY STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT

Yusei's standing now, heart pounding.

>>Yugi, what's wrong?

Suddenly, his ears are ringing from a terrible _screech_ outside his window.

He runs to it just as it gives way to something like a music note.

Yusei throws up the sash and peers down.

His face goes as red as the face-palming Yugi below, because there is Atem, _Atem_ , playing what looks like a recorder. Yusei'd had no idea he knew how to play one. Well, he says "playing." The recorder sort of sounds like it wants to die.

Wait.

Yusei can only gape because _he knows this song_.

Atem screeches into the refrain, and fuck sake, Yusei's exhausted brain can _hear the lyrics_. _"Near, far, wher-e-ver you are..._ "

Yugi sinks into a crouch, head in his hands, as Atem leans back in his enthusiasm. Yusei wishes he could do it too, but he's stuck.

Other windows are opening.

Right. Yusei has neighbors.

"Holy shit," one's saying.

"What the _fuck_?" Another one's shouting.

Yusei can see at least four phones in his periphery. The sight finally unfreezes him.

He snatches his jacket off his chair and sprints to the stairs.

* * *

It's too late to stop what's probably going to be a viral post, but Yusei can at least stop...whatever-the-fuck this is.

"Thank God," Yugi says when he sees him, standing back up, "Please get that away from him!"

He'd been right in his text; Atem has a pretty good hold on the recorder that he's somehow still playing with the yanking. But Yusei's stronger, and a couple tries has the recorder in his hands.

"Hey!" Yusei supposes Atem had meant to sound intimidating. "I'm—oh!" he grins. " _Yu_ sei!"

Yusei glances back at the building where a bee hive of people watch and complain and laugh. So much.

He channels his inner Designated Driver, forged in the fires of Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan, and grabs Atem's shoulder with a firm, "Come on, Atem."

"Didjoo like my song?" Atem asks.

"It was great."

"Oh! Good! Thought idwas good."

"Yes."

Yugi follows them into the building. He doesn't even have _shoes._ What the _hell_ happened here?

* * *

Yusei tries to leave Atem on the couch to make tea, but Atem's wrapped around his torso. So he resigns himself to sitting next to him.

Yugi collapses onto the loveseat opposite. "Jou had edibles out."

Yusei's eyes widen.

"Yeah." Yugi scrubs a hand down his face. "He tried to go after Atem, but his were already taking effect. He, uh. He has the good stuff."

Yusei resolves not to ask how Yugi knows what good marijuana is. "This late?"

Yugi shrugs sheepishly. "It's been a long week. Exams, projects."

Yusei looks down at Atem, who's snuggling into his stomach. "He didn't tell me."

"You know how he can get. He didn't want to worry you. We've been badgering him about it."

"Ugh," Atem says, voice muffled, "I missed these abs."

There's a loud, sucking kiss noise.

Yusei's entire face turns red again. Yugi groans.

Cautiously rubbing Atem's back, Yusei says, "You can use my futon tonight."

He chokes as Atem throws himself _under his shirt_. And just. Stays there.

"Thank you," Yugi squeaks.

* * *

>>Jou (09:00)  
[embedded link] I just fucking threw up laughing


	5. Stardustsoulshipping/Starshipping: The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitsunephantom09 said: Dunno if you're still open for fantasy prompts, but like. Mages. Specifically elemental mages. Every element has a negative effect for prolonged use, and one of the characters has pushed their magic too far. We share a lot of ships so go nuts. :}
> 
> ((apparently I accidentally tacked on a new one too??????))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um. Yeah. I've searched far and wide, but I haven't been able to find a single fic on Yusei/Yubel/Judai, OR a ship name. I've only ever participated in naming a new ship once before, and it was for a vastly different fandom, so. I thought, since Yubel/Judai's a Thing, I just kinda put it together with Yusei. I know, incredibly creative amirite.
> 
> BUT OF COURSE if someone comes forward with an already established name, I will edit! I feel like there should be. This fandom feels like it's from ancient times.

This room should be at most twenty paces long. It should also be a livable temperature, not below freezing. It should not have gnarled hands scratching the floor, barely visible by what light isn't swallowed from Yusei's phone. The darkness has a Presence.

Judai is the most powerful in the Art. Born, not learned, a rarity only once repeated in Ancient Egypt, and that had not been natural like him. He's the closest Mages have to a physical embodiment of the power they wield.

Yusei pulls his coat tighter around him as horror weighs down. Judai is the most powerful Mage, and he has lost control.

He wants to call Judai's name, but he can't predict the consequences here. Mages become vessels for their Art, living doors that can open themselves. Judai's door is torn through. Something else might hear a summon.

Yusei tries to breathe. He coughs as shadows try to go down his throat, shuddering as an invisibly hive claws at his teeth like a million tiny fingers.

He shouldn't have come in here without help. Any magic he had was given by Akakiryu, and they've long since left this world. He can't manifest his monsters like Aki or breathe sunlight like Ruka. It's too late to summon Crow's wings, and Jack's Art strays to the Dark parts of Fire, too close for comfort here. He can't even conjure a simple shield, as Rua's learned to do. Kiryu...Yusei refuses to ask Kiryu to face this.

Besides, back-tracking will only lead him farther in. He's tried.

Yusei covers his mouth and nose to breathe again. Shades tease at his fingers. He can't stop shivering.

There's only one other he can call, but they're more than likely caught up in trying to help Judai regain himself. Yusei would bet it's them who's keeping the hands from tearing outsiders like him apart. He doesn't know how long even they can do it.

What _happened_?

Yusei shakes his head and keeps walking. Worry about that when he finds him.

If he finds him.

* * *

Yusei's battery is running out faster and faster. He knows with terrible certainty that when it dies, he dies.

There's nothing for it.

"Yubel!"

A torrential wind brings otherworldly screams, and Yusei can only pray he hasn't made things worse. Yubel is Judai's Avatar and something else, something undefinable by any ancient or modern magical texts. The name might have—but that's their roar, silencing the screaming, and the shadows are recoiling as if Yusei is standing in the eye of a hurricane.

Three sets of three eyes glow from far above. Then two sets. Then one.

"Yusei," Yubel snaps, "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Familiar claws snatch him close. Yubel seems taller, broader.

"I'm sorry," Yusei says, "I didn't think."

"Damn right you didn't!" Yubel growls.

"What happened?"

A beat of enormous wings repels the creatures vying for Yusei. The things are getting impatient.

"We were in battle," Yubel replies, voice deepening as they go, "We were coming home, but it took too much. Judai had to open doors he didn't want opened. I'm trying to help him, but he's—"

A hand grabs Yusei's ankle. Yubel's roar contorts their face and makes Yusei's ears ring.

"I want to help."

"Yusei—" Yubel makes a desperate noise. Yusei's never heard them talk like this. "For once, you can't. And I." A more wretched sound comes out. "I can't get you out. If you die here, I can't stop this either."

Yusei drops his phone. It'll be useless within a minute anyway. He has to extend his arms to take Yubel's face in hand.

"I'm not going to die," he replies firmly.

Yubel's expression is shattered. "You don't believe that."

No. No he—

Yes. Yes he does.

"Can you lend me your magic?"

Yubel's head snaps down, practically touching his. "Are you _insane_?"

Possibly. But, "It's the only way I can summon the way I did with my Mark."

Two of Yubel's eyes stray to his side, where his deck is strapped to his belt. The largest eye, Yusei notices, is manic, trying to look everywhere at once. The manifestation of Judai's Third Eye.

Yusei uses their proximity to kiss it. Yubel's cry is lost to him.

* * *

Yusei expects it to hurt.

It does. Fuck, it does. But it's not physical, or at least, it doesn't feel like it. Yusei's not sure; he can't see his body, or Yubel.

He relives prison's emotional scars, relives the shockwaves that followed his father's slap. Kiryu's manic laughter, Jack's derision—it's as if the void knows that tangible violence isn't what really hurts him.

But somewhere in this void is the part of Dark Magic the West tried to obliterate in its Trials and mania. The Gentle, the Guardian. Judai, Yubel.

Just because he can't see, doesn't mean it's not there. Yusei tries clenching his fist. Numbness, nearly swallowed by pain.

Then, by aching degrees, Yusei moves his fingers. He's coughing up shadows now.

And then—his deck. He fumbles. Right on the bottom, the bottom, the bottom—

Please, he thinks. Please don't let this destroy them.

* * *

When Yubel manages to gather him back together, Yusei's a shivering lump. A lump that clutches a card made of starlight.

"You—" Yubel scoops him up. "You impossible man."

He's unconscious despite his grip. His card is the only light left.

Yubel takes to the sky, now a web of scar tissue where they'd tried sealing the worst of it. There's just enough room for another.

There's no doubt what the card is, and it's perfect. Stardust Dragon is not a Light Type, no, but the light they _do_ wield belongs in a dark place. They thrive in the worst of it.

Yubel calls their name.

The card—if indeed there had been one—explodes. Through sheer force of will, Stardust carves a path.

Stars fill a bubble of space. Stardust's Sanctuary. For now, Yusei is completely safe.

"I've lost track of Neos," Yubel calls, "We need him."

Stardust holds out their talons. Yubel hands Yusei over.

"Can you find him?" Yubel demands.

Stardust looks around. Then nods.

Another terrible ripple threatens the scars. Yubel has been away too long.

"Find him!"

* * *

Yusei wakes in a solid room. All pain is gone, and Stardust—

He grins. "It worked."

Neos' grunt whips him around. "You are as reckless as Judai."

Like Yubel, Neos is also something unprecedented. He is, despite his master's Art, part of Judai. Sometimes, when summoned, it seems like Neos _is_ Judai, moving in perfect sync with him, yet he appears to be his own entity. For lack of a better term, then, he is taken to be Judai's second Avatar—something Mages simply don't have, but other Mages aren't Judai.

Stardust rumbles as if to agree. They've established the room with stars. Yusei finds his footing, relieved to find he can breathe easy.

"What do we do?" Yusei asks.

Neos points to the only completely dark patch. The stars arc around it, forming a pointed arch. Doors?

"You shouldn't go in," Neos says. "Manifesting Stardust was sheer luck, and it will not last long without Yubel's assistance."

Yusei looks back at his dragon. Stardust does look more opaque. Even if a monster wishes to stay, they can't use that as a tether.

"And," Neos adds, "you will feel the consequences." Meaning he hasn't already.

"Can you help?" Yusei asks.

Neos shakes his head. "I'm afraid I need all I can to help Judai."

Yusei grimaces. Of course. He shouldn't be so selfish. He turns instead to thank Stardust. Stardust growls, clearly unhappy, but just as helpless as he is to stop them from fading faster each second.

Neos heads for the doors. With a final murmur of thanks, Yusei follows.

"This is a pocket dimension," Neos says, hand closing around a solid shade. "Not a very well-built one. There had been no time for finesse." He looks over his shoulder. "You may see things that you can't understand. Your mind may break."

Yusei nods.

After a moment's scrutiny, Neos opens the door.

There is a path and a throne. Yusei can't describe anything else. There aren't human words for what's around those elements. If he tries to find them, his head burns.

There is a path and a throne. Yusei puts his hands around his eyes like makeshift blinders and catches up to Neos.

Judai sits on the edge of the throne, trembling. His eyes, erupting gold, are sunken into black veins that look fit to burst. Yubel kneels at his side, stroking his cheeks and murmuring in Magetongue, but he's still weeping bloody sludge, the tears leaking into his mouth and down his neck. His body keeps morphing. One instance he's in sweats and a t-shirt, then in his old school uniform, then in black and gold armor with a ragged cape, never in the same order and dizzying to watch.

Neos flies to Judai's other side, grabbing his shoulder. Yusei risks lowering one of his blinders to take Judai's hand and squeeze. The cold seeps through his glove, even worse than when he'd been wandering.

"Where _were_ you?" Yubel hisses at Neos. The Third Eye has gotten worse, now surrounded by engorged veins and dripping the same sludge that comes from Judai.

"You were trying to keep everything out," Neos snaps back as he assesses Judai, "You kept me out as well."

"Yusei got in just fine," Yubel retorts.

"You and Judai will always let Yusei in regardless of intent. Judai!" Neos' forehead glows. "Look at me, Judai!"

Yubel tries to turn Judai's head. Judai makes a broken noise, eyes rolling over them. He's terrified to look away, Yusei realizes.

So Yusei gently intervenes, giving up his other blinder. His periphery throbs. "Judai."

Judai is startled into looking at him. He looks even worse head-on, skin rapidly losing what color and fullness it has left.

"Yes," Yubel says, equal parts exasperated and desperate, "Our idiot decided to open a locked door."

"Judai," Yusei repeats, "Listen." He glances at Neos, who nods. "You've lost control."

Judai lets out a death rattle of a laugh. He clearly damn well knows.

"We found help." Yusei steps aside enough for Neos to enter Judai's vision.

As Neos kneels to eye level, Yubel straightens and roughly tugs Yusei to their side. Yusei doesn't realize how hard he's been breathing until Yubel's wings block out the ineffable mayhem. He's forced to lean on them heavily on them for a moment.

" _Stubborn_ ," they snarl.

Yusei draws himself up. The Third Eye is now fixed on him, pupil dilating. "I won't leave you two here."

"Do you realize how close you were to disintegrating?!"

Yusei meets their stare.

Yubel's expression contorts. They hit their lips to his forehead. "Stay close."

Slowly, they open their left wing.

Neos' voice filters back in. "—see me?" He and Judai are gripping each other's elbows, Judai staring at something beyond Neos' chest. "Can you see any light?"

Judai shudders at the word, but nods.

"Where?"

Judai's eyes roll again. When his head moves, it's as if there's a delay in the motion and when Yusei sees it, like a video call lagging. Then he's staring at Yusei. Neos' entire being begins to glow, getting his attention.

"See me?" Neos asks again. This time, Judai meets his eyes. "Good."

Judai opens his mouth. Tries to talk. Yusei's heard the same sound come from the final moments of a man who got crushed by one of Satellite's many collapsing buildings.

"Focus," Neos orders. Judai coughs up writhing black tendrils, but obeys.

Once Neos begins chanting Magetongue, Yubel murmurs, "Hold onto me."

Light explodes.

* * *

Yusei stands on the threshold of their bedroom, holding his phone and the door handle. The second he realizes this is the second his legs give up.

"Yusei!"

Judai nearly trips twice getting to him. They make a sorry state, half-collapsed against each other. But Judai is warm, and, though still a bit sallow, stares back at him with worried brown eyes.

Yusei lets out a long breath. "You're alright."

Judai sags further. He smiles wryly. "Of course you're more worried about me." He kisses Yusei slowly, as if Yusei is freshly glued glass. The smile is gone when he pulls back. "Don't _ever_ do that again."

"Next—"

" _No_." 

The room shakes. Gold bleeds into the edges of Judai's eyes. Judai rubs them, takes a deep breath. Brown opens again.

"You really don't know how fast you were dying, do you?"

"You needed help."

Judai sits back on his ankles. "Stop saying stuff like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you don't matter!" Judai yells.

Yusei props himself against the wall.

Judai lowers to sit cross-legged. "I _know_ , okay? I'm the same way. When someone's in trouble, I don't think about what'll happen to me. Yubel's yelling at both of us right now."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah. Tired, but. Yeah."

After a beat, Judai settles between Yusei's legs and holds him tight. Yusei's forehead is pressed against his heartbeat. Neo Domino's midnight filters through the windows, a welcome comfort.

"Please, Yusei," Judai whispers, "When you see shadows around a door, don't open it."

Yusei says nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creatures and Judai's appearance were inspired by the game Song of Horror. CallMeKevin does a great playthrough if you're looking for comedy with your horror. Otherwise, people have done silent plays. It involves a perma-death system.
> 
> anyway can u tell this got way outta hand and a helluva lot more angsty than I wanted? cause it hella did


	6. Prideshipping: Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitsunephantom09: Atem and Seto are absolutely in love but like hell if they'll actually admit it. Jou, Honda and Mokuba have a bet going about it. Yugi joins the bet and almost immediately convinces Atem and/or Seto to confess to let himself win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yugi in general, but DSOD Yugi fucking owning the field is just the Tops so this is post-DSOD with, of course, Kaiba's gay ass dragging Atem's gay ass back into the world.

"What are the rules?"

Jounouchi and Honda turn to Yugi with wide eyes.

"You...wanna cash in?" Honda asks dubiously.

Yugi smiles. "Sure! Why not?"

Jounouchi crosses his arms, pushing himself against the back of the booth. His burger's already gone. "Damn. If _you're_ getting in on this, I guess I'll switch from 'never' to somethin' else."

Honda laughs. "Not like you to change your mind about Kaiba."

"I'm not. He's a bitch. But _Yugi_ is getting in on the bet!"

Yugi laughs too. "So, what do I get if I win?"

His friends turn devious.

"If you win, you get to order the other guys around for a day," Honda says.

"But if you _lose_ ," Jounouchi says, "Hm...oh, you gotta call Anzu and ask her out!"

Yugi's face turns completely red. "Um."

Honda cackles. "Now he'll never do it! It's the only thing he's shy about these days."

Yugi takes a deep breath. Then replies, "Okay."

His friends balk.

"Holy shit," Honda mutters.

Jounouchi clears his throat. "Uh. How long d'you think it'll take for Kaiba and Atem to hook up?" He sounds almost afraid of Yugi's answer.

Yugi taps his chin. Then replies, brightly, "This Friday!"

It's Wednesday evening.

"What the _hell_?" Honda cries.

Jounouchi scowls. "That's it. I ain't changing my 'never.' You just wanna ask Anzu out."

Yugi sips his milkshake.

* * *

On Thursday morning, Yugi is treated to the sight of Atem making eggs in the kitchen. It's been over two months, but he'll never get tired of having his partner in reach.

They hug tightly before Yugi gets himself cereal.

"Any plans today?" Atem asks.

Yugi shrugs. "Thought I'd call Mokuba, actually."

"Really?" Atem glances over his shoulder.

"Yeah. We've gotten out of touch. That duel reminded me."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"What about you?"

Atem cheerfully replies he'll be helping Yugi's grandfather in the shop. For some reason, he still doesn't call Sugoroku his grandfather too.

"Cool! I'll see you soon, then."

They smile at each other.

"Yes," Atem replies softly, "Soon."

* * *

 _"A bet, huh?"_ Mokuba drawls.

"Yep! You in?"

_"Oh, I'm in, Yugi. Duel?"_

"Probably the best way. I'll work on Atem beforehand."

 _"Doesn't this count as cheating?"_ Mokuba teases.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," Yugi says innocently. "I'm just talking to him, after all."

_"...Yugi, I liked you before, but now? We should really hang out more often."_

* * *

"Atem?"

Atem whips around from the counter. Yugi used the Shy Voice he's dismayed to hear again.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Yugi shrugs. "You got Mokuba's message?"

"Yes. I'll duel Seto tomorrow. Did you not want me to?"

"Of course I do! You love dueling Kaiba! That's what I want to talk about, actually."

Yugi leans over the counter, staring hard into Atem's eyes. "Remember our Ceremonial Duel?"

Atem softens immediately. "I'll never forget. Aibou."

Yugi smiles. "You said I taught you compassion. True emotions."

"Yes. And I taught you courage."

"Well, when you duel Kaiba, what emotions do you feel?"

Atem blinks. "What?"

"Those emotions I brought out in you. What do they say when you duel him? Talk to him?"

"Um...well." Atem crosses his arms, eyes averting in thought. "When we duel, it can certainly be frustrating." He glares at the floor. "All those times the world was at stake. But." Atem sighs. "The world hasn't been at stake since Aigami left."

"What else?"

"...excitement. Anticipation. I always beat him, but he's growing more and more, like Jounouchi. He always offers a good challenge. And when we duel together," he adds, growing more animated as he looks back up at Yugi, "No matter how reluctant he can be, we work incredibly well together."

"Mm-hm?"

Atem tilts his head. "Where are you going with this, Yugi?"

"I'm trying to get you to realize you're in love with him."

Atem splutters, arms now limp at his side. " _What_?"

Yugi's expression doesn't change. "You have a lot of emotion, Atem. But sometimes it takes you a while to catch up to them."

Atem swallows. "Um. But. _Uh_."

Yugi straightens and offers his hands. Atem takes them.

"Think about it, okay?" Yugi murmurs, squeezing reassuringly.

Atem swallows. "You...really think...?"

Yugi shrugs. "I know you."

He squeezes Atem's hands one more time before leaving.

* * *

Atem is contemplative for the rest of the day. When they leave Friday afternoon for Kaiba's dome, he stops at the shop's door.

He presses Yugi's hand and says, "You're right. And I think..."

"I wouldn't've told you if I didn't know his feelings," Yugi says.

Atem falters. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure. He's just as stubborn as you are."

Atem smiles at that. Then he looks in the direction they're headed and hesitates. "I'm not. Good at this."

"I know. But I'm with you."

That seems to be all the encouragement Atem needs. He starts walking with determination in his step.

Yugi glances at his phone as he follows.

Jounouchi  
>>Ready to ask Anzu?

Yugi decides not to reply.

* * *

Seto stands imperiously in the center of the empty arena, a smirking Mokuba by his side.

"Seto," Atem says, sounding like he always does. But Yugi knows better.

"Atem," Seto replies, "I hope you're prepared to lose your title."

Atem smirks. "Shouldn't you be saying that to Yugi?"

Seto glares as Yugi laughs quietly. "Let's go."

They take their places.

"Before we begin," Atem says, and Yugi hears the blip in his confidence, "I want to raise the stakes."

Seto pauses in shuffling, raising an eyebrow.

"If I win," Atem says, "I will ask you a question. And you will answer truthfully."

Immediate and heavy suspicion. "And if I win?"

"The same condition."

"...fine. I go first."

"By all means."

Mokuba and Yugi gather on the sidelines. Mokuba nudges him.

"What do you think?"

Yugi smiles genially.

Mokuba covers his mouth so the duelists don't hear him laughing.

* * *

"What's your question?" Kaiba snarls.

Atem takes a deep breath. He looks to Yugi, who smiles and nods.

"Not like you to hesitate," Kaiba says slowly. His entire posture is stiff, arms crossed.

Atem puts his deck back in his belt. Stalling. Then he straightens his shoulders.

"How long have you loved me?"

Mokuba squawks.

Yugi gasps.

Seto's mouth is _on the floor_.

Atem remains stalwart through it all.

Seto's expression finally morphs into anger. "Who talked."

"You must answer honestly," Atem says.

For a moment, Seto grits his teeth and says nothing. But Atem has seen what Yugi sees, so he waits.

After a moment, Seto snaps, "Did you _seriously_ just waste your question?"

Atem jolts.

"What part of me _traveling dimensions_ didn't you understand?!" Seto scoffs. "I said over and over that I needed you. You and Yugi tell each other everything, and he clearly isn't blind!"

Yugi coughs.

" _Well_?"

Faintly, Atem says, "You still didn't answer the question."

"I realized _tw_ _o years ago,_ you _moron_."

"Why didn't you just tell me?!"

"Why did I have to _tell_ you?!"

Yugi glances at Mokuba. He's pretty sure humans aren't supposed to turn that color. Also, Mokuba has his phone out.

"So?" Kaiba snaps, "What are you going to do about it?"

Atem's clearly irritated. He's also clearly elated. "I'd kiss you, but I'm sure I'm terrible at it."

"Oh, _please_."

Without seeming to mind the witnesses, Kaiba storms up to Atem and kisses him.

Yugi snaps a picture. Both for posterity and happiness for them, and for Jounouchi and Honda's slew of symbols.

>>Yugi  
I DO need help cleaning my room, actually. We should make a day of it!

>>Jounouchi  
FUCK

>>Honda  
Shit Yugi you're scary

Yugi grins. He looks up just in time for Kaiba to pull back and say, "You're right. You're awful."

Atem's beet red. "I warned you."

"Well." Kaiba smirks. "I can say I'm better than you."

Mokuba face-palms.


	7. Prideshipping: Yes, There is a Blue-Eyes Hairbrush (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Pride prompt: atem doing kaiba’s hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was almost just gonna give a regular wealthy ass silver brush  
> then i remembered exactly what characters I'm writing 
> 
> this is legit just like, a drabble

"I have a meeting in half an hour," Seto says. He makes no move to get up.

Atem brushes his bangs to the side. With a normal brush, there would be static, but KC doesn't do things by halves with their products. The Blue-Eyes' head passes through Seto's hair unhindered.

It took a while to get him like this: willingly sitting and submitting to Atem combing his hair. Atem had deemed his hair too short for anything big, and he'd had to promise to keep it simple besides. But after a few duels, Seto now sits, breath slow, posture languid, in the quiet of their bedroom.

Atem moves to the back. "You have perfectly coiffed hair, Seto."

"...shut up."

For the first time in his life, Seto is late for a meeting.


	8. Sealshipping: Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: how about a modern sealshipping with Mahad sneaking Atem out of class/work to go look at the stars. Also soft kisses?  
> COMBINED WITH:  
> Anonymous said: what about: "It's ok. I couldn't sleep anyway." or maybe "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." [[went with "I couldn't sleep anyway"]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college/university au yaaaaaaay
> 
> i don't know why, but seto wormed his way into a cameo. he's just That Bitch, everyone.

"Hello."

Atem whirls around to see Yugi's smug smile and Mahad in the doorway. He looks at the time on his laptop. 2 AM blares under his research paper.

"I was awake anyway," Mahad says to his incredulous look, "I thought you could use a break."

Atem's eyes narrow at Yugi.

Yugi's smile doesn't fade. "That sounds like a great idea!" He tosses a jacket from the shared closet. It hits Atem in the face. "Have a good time!"

Jacket wrangled to his lap, Atem glances between his paper, not nearly close to being finished, and Mahad, with his soft openness and stately black coat.

Atem sighs and saves his work. Yugi squeezes his shoulder on his way out.

* * *

Early winter is seeping in, but Atem relishes stretching his legs. He's been sitting way too damn long.

"Were you really awake?" he asks.

"Yes," Mahad replies, "Seto and I had just finished studying for tomorrow's exam when Yugi texted me."

"So it _was_ him," Atem mutters.

"I'd already planned to visit you. But Seto demands one's full attention." Mahad takes his hand. "And now he owes me."

Atem raises an eyebrow. "You got an IOU from Seto?"

"He won't accept help without a barter. He's not comfortable otherwise. So I offered an exchange."

"What did you get?"

Mahad smiles. "You'll see."

* * *

Domino U prides itself on its science programs. Its observatory in particular is a treasure, and as such, operates on exclusive access and precise hours—unless you're Seto Kaiba, whose money built it.

Mahad has Seto's keycard.

In the large auditorium, the projector has covered the entire room in stars.

"Oh," Atem breathes.

"You can't see them very well from the city," Mahad says quietly, "Seto wouldn't allow access to the telescope, but this place has heat."

Atem has a feeling Seto set that restriction just to see if Mahad would break it. He's always looking for others to fail him. A bad habit.

"How long do we have?" Atem asks.

Mahad leads the way to the floor. "One hour, twenty extra minutes to return the card to Seto."

Twenty? It's barely five minutes to Seto and Mahad's apartment.

"What exactly were you studying?"

"Military history," Mahad replies.

...ah. Seto's incredibly well-versed in the subject, given his family history, but—well, that's just it. His father's image is everywhere in the textbooks. Seto will never admit to having trouble reciting facts about it.

"This is amazing," Atem says, "Thank you."

Mahad puts his coat down as a blanket. Atem tucks under his arm and hums in relief.

"I projected Cairo's sky," Mahad says, pointing to a constellation. "See?"

"...yes," Atem whispers, "It's beautiful."

Japan has become his home. Sugoroku adopted him, and Atem adopted everything else. But there's always a pang of nostalgia for his birthplace—for Mahad's birthplace. It's staggering sometimes, thinking how readily Mahad followed him overseas.

Atem pushes up for a kiss, soft and comfortable. Mahad thumbs his cheek, fingers slightly dry from the cold outside. The taught string in Atem's shoulders loosen, and Atem groans with the feeling.

As always, Yugi knew just what he needed.

"I love you," he murmurs.

Mahad kisses him again. "I love you."

* * *

Atem wakes to his phone snarling in his pocket.

" _I need my four hours, Muto_ ," Seto snaps, " _Put your pants on and tell Mahad to remember his damn phone next time!_ "

Atem grins. "Next time? You're very generous, Seto."

" _Shut up. Get back here_."

He hangs up.

Mahad pulls Atem to his feet, Atem bringing the coat with him. He rises on his toes to drape it back around Mahad's shoulders.

"He thinks we had sex," Atem says.

Mahad nods. "He usually jumps to extremes."

Despite Seto's impatience, Mahad drops Atem off first. They talk about their respective papers on the way. Atem hadn't realized how bad his writers block was until he's twirling Mahad's long braid and talking about it. Mahad has that effect.

The light is on in Atem and Yugi's dorm. Yugi makes a point to do it when Atem's out, even if he himself is sleeping. Atem's heart clenches.

Mahad kisses his hand. "Get some rest."

Atem smiles. "You as well."

They've managed two more kisses before Atem's phone goes off again.

"Tomorrow?" Atem murmurs.

"Noon," Mahad replies.

"Done."

Reluctantly, they part. Atem watches him walk away. Then whips out his phone and types, _He's on his way back, Seto._

The reply is inhumanly fast: _About damn time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my depression's been digging deep lately so i hope this had enough oomph in the floof
> 
> also now i'm thinking about mahad and seto being roommates and. i would really like to see that.


	9. Sealshipping: Sea Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Seal[shipping] prompt: going to the zoo to see the seals
> 
> [[a drabble]]

Atem has barely the chance to react before he and Mahad are completely soaked by the seals.

The cheers turn to laughter. Yugi tries his best to keep the camera steady.

Mahad is mortified. All the visits they've made to this exhibit, and not once has this happened. To anyone. Not even Atem, who adores seals and has repeatedly tried getting their attention.

A zookeeper is apologizing profusely.

Atem recovers first and laughs. 

Mahad stands with as much dignity as he can muster. "That was not planned."

Atem laughs again. "I imagine not." He cups Mahad's face. "But it is quite a story. Yugi can incorporate it into his Best Man's speech."

An answering smile slowly blooms on Mahad's lips. "Yes?"

" _Yes_."

With hands shaking from excitement, they manage to slip the ring on after a couple tries. The water doesn't make it easy. It shines brilliantly.

The seals babble for the next five minutes.


End file.
